


dysfunctional isn't always a bad thing (sometimes it's better than before)

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"family" fill. Herc knew his relationship with his son was a little bit broken, but it was the best it had been since Angela with that dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dysfunctional isn't always a bad thing (sometimes it's better than before)

Over the course of war so far, many families had been ripped apart. Chuck and Herc Hansen were no different.

Since that day when Herc had had to…when they had lost…Chuck had never been the same. The boy who had smiled and laughed with everyone was gone. In his place, a scathing and judgemental young man who had one goal in his life. Become a pilot. The boy who used to sit up until his Dad stumbled home, exhausted after a day in the military suddenly disappeared whenever he returned home after possibly going to his death, but dragging himself back every time. The two men grew apart, despite Herc’s best efforts. There was nothing he could do to bring back what his son once was, though he loved him still. Even when they started co-piloting, they couldn’t seem to bloody talk. No matter how often they tried, the words just wouldn’t come out.

Then his son got that damn dog.

He was obsessed with that damn dog.

(Ok, so the pup was kinda adorable. But you wouldn’t get that from Herc.)

And he still couldn’t start a conversation worth a damn with his own kid.

But you know what? They both loved that pup.

After a drift, most copilots stuck together as if physically glued. Herc and Chuck were too stubborn. But if Max got a few extra hugs and treats and longer pats running between the two, then neither one commented.

Before they suited up for a mission, Max was the last one they said goodbye to.

“Don’t do anything stupid, ya hear?” Herc would grumble, rubbing Max between his ears.

“I promise I won’t do anything stupid, Max, and we’ll be home before you know it.” Chuck would say, scratching the pup behind his ears.

Neither looked at each other.

They didn’t really need to.

Everyone whispered about how the Hansens were a bit dysfunctional, a bit broken. Maybe they were. But with that dog they were the most whole they’d been since Angela died.


End file.
